Mixed Feelings
by x-dreams-of-muse-x
Summary: Due to their illnesses,Takane Enomoto and Haruka Kokonose have been isolated for most of their lives until their third year and through their special needs class,they develop a friendship.Takane grows mixed feelings for Haruka and thinks she's crazy while he is aware of his own feelings.With their illnesses in the way can they live happily together?(Spin-off of Lies and Secrets)
1. Chapter 1

**Mixed Feelings: Isolation**

Faint voices. Blurred vision. Fatigue. It all hit her without any warning. She blinked a few times but nothing improved.

She shook her head but her vision darkened and the voices faded away until she heard nothing and saw nothing. Her body felt heavy as if there was a force pulling her down like a magnet. She couldn't shake it off. She couldn't ignore. She could only give up.

She lost consciousness. This wasn't her first time having this. Many times before she had lost consciousness. Whether in public or at home. It attacked her whenever it wanted to at the least expected moment.

She suffers from narcolepsy. Her grandparents had taken her to a few doctors who only disappointed them by telling them that there was no cure. Now she can't do anything but just live with it. It interrupts her daily life. She's stuck with it.

"Ms. Enomoto?"

Her eyes opened and she blinked a few times as her vision adjusted itself. She looked around the room. It was the infirmary at school. She sat up and shook her head. She rubbed her eyes then focused her gaze on the nurse.

"What happened?" Takane muttered.

"You passed out again, Ms. Enomoto. At this rate you can't continue to participate in the sports festival. You'll have to stay inside in case you have another attack," the nurse explained.

Takane's shoulders slumped. "I'm first high school year and I can't even do much," she muttered. Her head felt fuzzy.

"Get some rest," the nurse advised.

Takane nodded and laid down.

Watching everyone else run around, kicking a ball, and having fun made Takane feel envious. She felt envy due to them being able to have fun and her unable to do the same. She watched them all laugh and run. She learned to just live with it though it doesn't always work. She let out a sigh and focused on the music that played through her headphones.

"Why waste my time on this," she muttered as she relaxed and rested her head on the desk and in her arms. She was used to feeling envy. All she could do was ignore it as much as she could. She couldn't do anything else. She sighed and closed her eyes.

It was her second year of high school and she was stuck inside a classroom while everyone else enjoyed the activities that the school held. She couldn't participate in case she had an attack. She simply say at her desk while listening to music. Nothing else to do. Nothing else she could do but sit there while everyone else had fun.

While being absorbed into the music that blasted through her headphones, she was slowly falling asleep. That was all she could do. Fall asleep. It was what she was best at. Nothing else to do but sleep.

such miserable and isolated life for her.

"That seems fun," the boy muttered as he gazed out the window. His dark eyes gazed at the others who ran around under the sun with excitement. He couldn't join them. He was too weak. Too fragile.

It was his second year of high school and despite his excitement for the sports festival, he couldn't participate. Due to his weak body, the boy couldn't participate. Any attack of his could be fatal. His body is fragile, so he couldn't do anything that could cause harm to his fragile body. He could sit and watch.

He sat in a classroom along with another girl who only wore headphones and was also looking out the window. Her eyes had bags under them and she looked bored and...envious. She simply sighed, muttered a few words, then rested her head. He glanced at her and smiled. He always wanted to get close to her. To at least become friends. Though she was always cold and grumpy and would simply ignored him. Though that didn't stop him. At least he managed to learn her name.

"At least I'm not alone," he spoke softly and focused his gaze out the window.

There was a teacher at the desk, grading test scores. He was only there to take care of the two in case one of them had an attack. Though it seems that the girl had voluntary fallen asleep so he didn't worry. The boy glanced at the teacher who wore glasses. He then looked away once the teacher looked up at him from the papers.

He fiddled with his fingers. The room was quiet. It was awkward yet relaxing. The summer day felt like forever. It was nice in a way.

A sudden pain hit his chest. He gripped his shirt as the pain intensified. His breathing quickened and fear had built up inside him. "S-sensei..." He managed to say as he stretched out an arm.

The teacher noticed and immediately stood up. "Haruka!" He called out and stood up.

Haruka's vision blurred and his consciousness slowly faded. His pain never showed any signs of leaving. It only worsened. He was scared. He didn't want the summer day to end like that.

The room was cold and bright. There were noises from machines and voices of people. Most voices sounded rushed and worried. Once he was fully awake, he recognized the place that he knew so well. He was in a hospital.

Haruka turned his head to see the teacher sitting on a chair next to him. "Ah so you're awake."

Haruka gazed at him and nodded. "What did the doctor say?"

The teacher sighed. "Apparently it was a mild attack. If it were serious then you'd be dead. I already informed your parents, they should be close by now."

Haruka sighed. "I'm sorry for troubling you."

"Don't worry about it. The one who feels troubled is Ms. Enomoto. She was woken up when you had your attack and out of strong emotions like fear and anger, she passed out. I had to deal with both of you. Yes, it was a bit troublesome but as long as you two are safe then my job is completed," the teacher shrugged.

"Thank you, sir," Haruka said and looked at him.

"For what?"

"For taking care of me...and Takane," Haruka smiled.

The teacher sighed but managed a smiled. "Don't worry about it, kid. Just call me Kenjirou. Or Tateyama sensei."

Haruka chuckled. "Okay, Tateyama sensei." He gazed around the room then sat up. "Where's Takane?"

"Um she's in another room with her grandmother. Don't worry about it. She's fine," Kenjirou assured.

"That's good," Haruka sighed in relief. Even though he didn't know her well enough to call her a friend, he still cared. People would tell him that he has "Love for Humanity" and he wouldn't understand.

There was a knock on the door and Kenjirou turned to look at it. "Come in!" He called out.

The door slightly opened revealing Takane. Her hazel eyes were deadly and she wore the clothing that patients wore. She wore sandals and had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Her dark hair was untied. She walked and sighed. "My grandma wanted me to thank you for taking care of me," she muttered.

"No problem," Kenjirou shrugged.

Takane focused her gaze on Haruka and Haruka grew nervous. Her eyes were deadly and it frighten him. There was a moment of silence then she spoke, "I'm glad you're alright. It'd be too troublesome if you weren't."

Haruka loosened up and gazed at her. She avoided eye contact and was blushing lightly from embarrassment. She wasn't used to showing emotions other than fear, anger, and frustration. He chuckled and smiled. "Thank you. I'm glad that you're alright!"

Takane nodded then turned around. "I'll be going now," she announced then walked out the room.

"Well I'll go see if your parents have arrived so just stay put," Kenjirou stood up and stretched before leaving.

Haruka remained smiling and siting. He was glad that he had survived another attack. He was glad that the teacher cared. He was glad that Takane cared. He liked Takane.

The isolated boy was interested in the isolated girl.

A/N: well I'm done with the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! This is Takane and Haruka's story! It'll have some connection to the other stories (Lies and Secrets; Safe Haven; Paper Crane) and yeah! I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mixed Feelings: A Fresh Start**

Sunlight shone through the curtains, slightly lighting up the room. Curled up, under the blanket, on her bed, was the one and only Takane Enomoto. She groaned as she slowly awoken. As usual, she was grumpy. It wasn't new for her to wake up in a foul mood.

"I don't want to go to school today," Takane let out another groan. It was too much of a bore for her. It was the same every year. People avoided her for the cold glare that she always had. She never bothered to create bonds with others.

"Takane! Wake up! You'll be late for school!" Her grandmother called out.

"Maybe if I tell her that I'm not feeling well then I'll get to skip school," Takane thought then sighed. "That'd only worry her though. I shouldn't do that."

She could hear footsteps. Takane didn't want to go to school then again who does? Well some do. Though Takane didn't want to. She just wanted to stay in bed.

"Takane, you'll be late for school. Wake up," her grandmother walked in.

Takane groaned. "I don't want to!"

Her grandmother opened the curtains. "Its your third year of high school and may I add its the first day!"

"I don't care."

"Though the school informed me that you'll be in a different class."

Takane removed the blanket off her head. "Different class?"

"Its a special needs class. Your teacher will be the one that was with you last year on the sports festival," her grandmother explained.

"Tateyama sensei?" Takane raised an eyebrow. She remembered the man that took care of her and Haruka Kokonose during the sports festival in the previous year. Why him?

"Yes that man. Anyways, get ready and go or else you'll be late!"

Takane groaned for the one hundredth time. Once again she had to return to school.

Listening to music, Takane walked towards the building known as school. The school was close by so all she had to do was walk. She didn't really mind though she wanted to stay home. She always wanted to stay home. Though she couldn't do anything about it.

As she was by the front of the school building, she removed her headphones and wrapped them around with the cord before putting them in her bag. She had her IPod in her pocket and walked through the front doors. She headed to the school's main office and stormed into it. She sighed as she looked at the paper that the school have given to grandmother. On it was the classroom number.

She headed to her new classroom with the usual scowl present on her face. Students that saw her deadly eyes merely winced and hurriedly walked away, avoiding her. Takane was used to it though it wasn't as if she cared. She simply proceeded on what she was doing. Finally she had arrived to her destination.

She swung the classroom door open and glared at everyone in the room which was only the one and only Haruka Kokonose. He jumped at the sound of the door being slammed open. He turned to face her and winced at her glare. He eventually managed a smile and slightly waved at her. "H-Hi," he greeted nervously.

"Hey," Takane muttered. She looked around and saw that there was only two desks. Haruka sat on one of them. She sighed and sat at the empty desk. She dropped her bag on her desk.

In front of them was the teacher's desk. It was covered in a mess of papers and other items. Judging from the items that decorated the classroom, Takane figured the teacher was a science guy. She sighed once again and leaned back in her seat. Haruka glanced and took a deep breath.

"So how are you?" Haruka asked, nervously.

Takane glanced at him then shrugged. "Tired...you?"

Haruka smiled. "Kinda excited."

"Excited for what?" Takane asked, impassively.

"Well it's a new school year. In fact it's my third year and I'm excited for what this year has to offer me," Haruka explained with a smile.

Takane was silent and only stared at him. Something about him just made her gaze at him. Wanting to know more. She had met him a few times before but that was only because they couldn't join the school's events because of their medical conditions. Now that they were in the same class, she'll be spending more time with him.

Haruka chuckled a bit nervously. "So uh I hope we can be friends."

Takane nodded. "Sure."

Haruka smiled widely. "Great!"

The bell rung, signaling the start of class. Takane glanced at the teacher's desk. No one sat there. Takane glanced at the door. No one opened it.

"Where's the teacher?" Takane questioned.

Haruka shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Just on cue, the door swung open. A male teacher with glasses and a science lab coat walked in. He sighed while rubbing the back of his neck as he closed the door and made his way towards his desk. Takane raised an eyebrow at the teacher. Haruka raised both of his eyebrows in surprise.

"Hometown is starting," the teacher muttered.

"T-Tateyama sensei?" Haruka spoke in surprise. "Your our teacher?"

"You look like shit," Takane stated.

"Well thank you Ms. Enomoto. Same goes to you," he spat back casually.

"Touché."

"Anyways, as you can see your former care taker during the school events is now your teacher!" Their teacher spoke proudly.

"Well isn't that great," Takane rolled her eyes.

"At least it's someone we know that knows how to take care of us," Haruka smiled at Takane.

"I guess so," Takane sighed.

"Well you two can call me Tateyama sensei or Kenjirou," Kenjirou smiled.

"Alright, Kenjirou," Takane shrugged.

"Well let's just start class now!" Kenjirou started to write on the board.

The classroom was silent as they both did class work. Kenjirou was working on paper work while Haruka and Takane worked on class work. Takane wore her headphones as she listened to music. At least Kenjirou allowed her to. Though she wanted to take a nap but she struggled with the work.

Takane glanced at Haruka and frowned seeing that he was already finished and was drawing on his notebook. How can he be finished?, Takane thought. She was having difficulties with the class work. She couldn't focus hence she couldn't figure out the answers. Her head was fuzzy.

"Need help?" Haruka asked with a friendly smile.

"...yeah," Takane admitted and removed her headphones.

Haruka moved his desk a bit closer to her and glanced at her work. "Ah I see, you did it incorrectly," he leaned a bit closer. "Here. What your supposed to do here is..."

Takane wasn't listening to him. She was too busy blushing. Her mind went crazy.

He's so close!

Too close!

Why? Why am I like this?

I'm just not used to this.

Yeah.

That's it.

Takane subconsciously leaned closer as well. She could feel his warmth even though it was only their shoulders touching. His scent was faint but present. She felt flustered. Haruka was completely oblivious.

Her cheeks were a light shade of pink. Kenjirou didn't bother to pay attention to them as he dealt with paperwork. Haruka was still explaining the work to her. Takane sighed once Haruka finished explained. "Thanks," she muttered.

"You're welcome!" Haruka flashed her a friendly smile.

Takane glanced at him and her face reddened as she realized how close they were. Their shoulders touched and their faces were merely inches away from each other. Haruka noticed her face reddened but only misunderstood. "What's wrong Takane? You're face is red," he tilted his head slightly.

Takane nodded quickly. "Y-Yeah I'm fine!"

"Are you sure? Your face is red. Are you sick?" Haruka asked with concern.

"Like I said, I'm fine," Takane growled.

"Okay," Haruka smiled once again. He resumed on his drawings.

Takane raised an eyebrow.

Why isn't he moving away from me?

Why does he have to be so close to me?

Why am I like this?

Takane sighed and leaned away from him and resumed working. She didn't listen to him a bit about the work so she understood some of it but still felt confused. Maybe it was because of her illness. Her illness did made her mind fuzzy a lot. She sighed.

"Are you two done?" Kenjirou asked.

"Yes sir," Haruka smiled.

Takane sighed as she finished guessing on the last question. "Yeah."

"Then hand it in," Kenjirou sighed.

They both stood up and handed the worksheets to him. They say back down and waited for instructions. Kenjirou graded the work then sighed and stood up. The two watched him without saying any words. Takane with a bored expression and Haruka with curiosity in his expression.

"Alright you two, let's move on with the lesson," Kenjirou faced the board.

"And that's my cue," Takane muttered and slipped on her headphones. Music played as she stared at the board that Kenjirou scribbled on. She instantly grew bored and glanced at Haruka who was happily drawing on his notebook. She sighed and looked back at Kenijrou who was talking while writing on the board. It was just a normal yet boring school day.

"Lunch time!" Haruka cheered as the bell rung.

"Alright now you can eat." Kenjirou sat back in his seat. "Though just to be safe, you two have to eat lunch here."

"Isolation isn't anything new," Takane spat bitterly.

"Whatever Ms. Enomoto. Just eat your lunch," Kenjirou ordered.

"Yeah, yeah." Takane waved her hand and took out her small blue lunch box.

Haruka was already stuffing his face with negima and looked at Takane. "Muah are yew harving for wunch, Tawkarneh?" (What are you having for lunch, Takane?) He asked with his mouth full.

"Ew! Haruka don't talk with your mouth full!" Takane scolded and gave Kenjirou as if to say "do something".

Kenjirou sighed and glanced at the two. "Manners, Haruka," he reminded.

Haruka nodded. "Fowwie." (Sorry)

"Tch. You're such a kid, Haruka." Takane scoffed.

Haruka swallowed and chuckled. "Sorry, Takane." He flashed her a smile and Takane sighed.

"Just don't do it again," Takane muttered. She removed the lid of her lunch box revealing one of her favorite cuisines, tamagoyaki.

"Whoa! That looks good, Takane!" Haruka gasped dramatically.

"It's just tamagoyaki made by my grandma," Takane stated and shrugged.

"Can I try?" Haruka asked with a wide smile and sparkling eyes.

Takane stared at him. His smile irritated her though eventually, after getting lost in space, she was attracted by it. "I...I guess you can have a bite," she muttered while avoiding eye contact.

"Yay!" Haruka cheered.

Takane held up her small fork that had a piece of the food stuck to it. "If you have your own fork then-" she was interrupted by Haruka. He leaned forward a bit and held her wrist in order to try the food from the fork. He eventually released her and leaned away with a smile on his face.

"It's really good," he said.

"You just..." Takane didn't finish her sentence as her face slowly reddened.

What just happened?

He just...

And he ate it...

Just like that!

Without a warning!

Takane shook her head and glared at the oblivious teen that sat next to her. Haruka continued to happily eat his lunch despite the glare that Takane was giving him. Meanwhile, Kenjirou was in his own world. Haruka glanced at Takane and was silent for a moment. "Yew whant shomne?" (You want some?) Haruka offered while holding gesturing towards the negima.

"No." Takane shook her head.

Haruka swallowed. "Are you okay?" He asked, worriedly.

Takane nodded and sighed while slumping her shoulders. "Just tired," she replied. It wasn't a complete lie. Most of the time, she was tired. It was nothing new for her to feel at least slightly fatigue.

"Okay." Haruka slowly nodded.

"Bye sensei!" Haruka smiled and waved at their teacher.

"Bye," Takane spoke aridly and waved a bit.

"Bye you two. Be careful!" Kenjirou waved back at them.

The two left the school building together. One had a smile present on their face and the other had a scowl on their face. It was silent between the two teens though it didn't really bother the male. It bothered Takane though. She glanced up at the taller male and took a deep breath.

"So...why are we walking together?" Takane asked.

"Hm? Oh well don't friends do that?" Haruka asked.

"I g-guess so," Takane muttered. "Though I don't really love far from here so it's fine. You can go home."

Haruka shook his head. "No don't worry about me! As long as I get to spend more time with Takane then I'm fine!" He smiled at her.

Takane blushed deeply.

Why does he say it so easily?!

His easy-going attitude bothered her. He spoke those words easily without feeling anything like embarrassment or nervousness. It irritated the female. Though she somewhat...admired it. How? She didn't know.

"Takane, do you consider me as your friend?" Haruka asked while looking down. He was nervous about her response.

Takane was silent for a moment.

So he can get nervous huh?

She sighed but managed a smile. "Of course! You're my first and only friend!" She assured.

Haruka looked at her and smiled. "I'm glad to hear that!"

Takane chuckled and remained smiling. She meant those words that she had recently spoken. He was her first friend. He was her only friend. Eventually they arrived to her small house.

"Well thanks for walking me here even though I didn't ask for it," Takane said and sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Haruka smiled widely at her.

"Sure." Takane managed a smile.

He waved at her as he slowly walked away. "Bye Takane!"

"Bye Haruka! Be careful!" She called out before walking in her small home. "I'm home!" Takane announced.

"Welcome back, Takane," her grandmother greeted her. "How was school?"

Takane shrugged. "It was fine."

"That's good."

Without another word, Takane walked to her room and dropped her school bag on the floor. She laid down on her bed and sighed in relief. "Finally we're reunited!" She exclaimed as she snuggled in her bed. She sighed and stared at a blank wall.

"Haruka Kokonose," she muttered. "He such a nuisance." She shook her head slightly. "But he's...something good too." She slowly closed her eyes as her fatigue had increased. "He's...nice."

In an instant, Takane had fallen asleep without even noticing. She knew Haruka for most of her high school life even though it was only due to being inside avoiding situation where she could collapse. She knew enough about him to know that he was a nice person. Almost like a teddy bear. A soft, caring, and sweet teddy bear.

He was her first and only friend.

A/N: I finally wrote chapter 2 and finished it! Though the ending was kinda rushed so I'm sorry! Well that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
